


Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?

by Fujoshi_sama



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Venom Peter, slight bad boy peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_sama/pseuds/Fujoshi_sama
Summary: Set when Peter had the symbiote but he and Harry are dating and Peter kept it around a bit longer.





	Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Spider-man*

When Harry walked into the café looking for Peter and knew something was wrong immediately from the, “Yo, over here what’s uppp?” Peter laid back in his chair with his feet cocked out in the air, waving at Harry and was he wearing sunglasses? Inside a building?

 

“Pete?” Harry went to take a seat with his boyfriend despite his odd behaviour.

 

“So, Toomes is a professor at Oz academy now,” just like Peter to jump straight to the topic before Harry could order a drink especially when it's about science (not that Harry doesn’t love that about him), “what’s up with that?”

 

“Hey, we’re lucky to have him,” Harry lifted up his arms and curled his hands into little fists before exploding them open into a mind-blown gesture, “The guys a genius.” And just to show off the new tech to Peter – only to tease and with no hopes that it could help convince Peter to transfer to Oz Academy. “Plus now Oz has his vulture tech. I was trying out that sonic scream earlier, pretty sweet.”

 

Peter fixed his glasses and continued unfazed at the mention of new tech, “Yeah pretty sweet for a criminal.” He brushed his bangs to the side. Well, that was not the reaction Harry expected. “And I’m not buying the whole fresh start bit. People don’t just change overnight H.O.” H.O? That’s a new one. Peter took a huge bite out of his chocolate cupcake while Harry observed his from across the table.

 

“You seem to have,” Harry said with a hard edge in his voice.

 

“What?” Peter immediately threw his arms up and mentally Harry could imagine him taking two steps back, “Just a little confidence babe.” Hold up… babe?! Peter Parker called him babe without even the slightest blush. Peter drank his cup of what Harry would guess was their usual spinach smoothie and licked his lips, “If I was like this a Midtown I would have been way more popular.”

 

“Didn’t realize that was important to you.” He guesses it wouldn’t do harm for Peter to have a confidence boost.

 

Peter downed the rest of his smoothie and stood up, “Gotta bolt working on that Expo- or that thing that cannot be discussed.” He bent down so his face was levelled with Harry’s and tapped his cheek. It was nothing but asking Harry for their usual cheek-kiss send-off. Harry cupped the other side of Peter’s face and reached up to press his lips to Peter’s cheek. He didn’t expect Peter to turn his head so quickly so the lips could meet for a kiss. Harry’s eyes almost pop out at the shock. Peter backed up with a smirk over the face and threw his cup over his head for it to land in the garbage. “Text me later babe.”

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and watched Peter leave in the direction of his school. That was weird. Definitely weird but maybe not a bad weird with the feeling of Peter’s kiss still tingling on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

This wasn’t bad at all. Being pulled into a back alley and thrown against the wall didn’t sound as sexy to Harry as it felt. Even with Peter’s odd behaviour, the last thing he saw was Peter pushing his body up against the graffiti wall and shoving his tongue down his throat. Not that Harry minded. If anything he could get used to this.

 

“Pete,” Harry moaned into the kiss. Peter’s hand slipped from the wall to around his waist and sunk down to Harry’s butt to give in a firm squeeze. Harry already clutching at Peter’s hoodie gave a light push to separate their lips. “Whoa, what’s got you so excited today?” Harry chuckled.

 

“What can I say, babe,” Peter grabbed Harry’s waist and pulled their bodies together, “you make me do crazy things.”

 

“I make you do crazy things,” Harry cocked up an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah,” Peter dipped his head into Harry’s neck and growled, “with this smoking body of yours.”

 

Harry gasped when Peter took a small bite on his neck and sucked on the skin. “No hickeys,” Harry pushed away again, “I still have school and yours is about to start.”

 

“I can spare a few minutes,” Peter reached for Harry’s lips again but this time Harry covered his mouth with his hand.

 

“No you don’t and I promised John to come in early to help test his project.”

 

Harry expected Peter to lay off but was surprised to feel the grip on his waist tighten. Peter frowned and said with distaste, “John?”

 

“Yeah, my lab partner John Jameson remember?”

 

“Can’t he get someone else to help?” Peter stepped back and folded his arms. Harry would have normally let a comment like that slip and joke it off but the low growl in Peter's voice set off a warning bell.

 

“Well he is **my** partner and he’s also my friend. What’s wrong with asking for my help?”

 

“You guys just spend a lot of time together.”

 

“No more than what you spend with Miles or Gwen,” Harry narrowed down his eyes at Peter. “I can have friends at Oz Academy too you know.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

 

Harry's eyes widened at Peter’s dismissal. He clenched his teeth and jabbed a finger into Peter’s chest, “What is your problem?”

 

Peter looked ready to answer when the sounds of sirens filled the air. He spared a look towards the direction of the noise and sighed, “It’s nothing babe.” He pressed a quick kiss on Harry’s lips and grabbed his bag by their feet. “School is about to start so gotta run. Talk to you later.” Peter ran out of the alley with the explanation for his bizarre behaviour.

 

* * *

 

 

Something was up with Peter. Forget the hot make-out sessions and the confidence boost. It was not worth it if he had to deal with self-righteous, arrogant person that has taken the face of his boyfriend. “Babe!” Harry stepped faster on the sidewalk with the voice right behind him, “Babe! Slow down!” Peter had managed to catch up to him and side-stepped in front of Harry.

 

“Peter move,” Harry growled.

 

“Chill out H.O, you ran out before I could give you your shake,” Peter raises the two-to-go cups of their spinach shake.

 

“I don’t want it!” Harry snapped.

 

“What’s your problem? I’m just trying to give you your drink.”

 

“What’s my problem?!” The boy had the nerve! “My problem is you flirting with the barista while I’m standing **right** beside you Peter!” The husky voice, the suggestive comments, that damn wink Peter gave to the giggly girl. Harry isn’t sure why he didn’t just dump his shake on Peter right there.

 

“Babe, its nothing serious, I was just playing along.” Harry has seen that smug grin enough times on Peter’s face to want to knock it right off. His eyes glanced over to the shakes and he sees black numbers rotating around the cup. He grabbed the cup from Peter and keeps himself from screaming in the middle of the city.

 

“Is this her number?!”

 

“I guess so,” Peter shrugged.

 

“Do you not see anything wrong with this?!” Harry pointed to the thick black numbers with a giant call me underneath.

 

“She wanted some of this,” Peter gestured to himself, “I really don’t blame her but I only have eyes for you.” Peter tried to grab Harry’s waist with his free hand but Harry immediately flinched out of this.

 

“Do you even hear yourself?” Harry looks up to the sky and groans, “You get jealous over me helping my lab partner with his project but I’m just supposed to be fine with you getting flirty with the barista and trading numbers.”

 

“Babe, I’m probably never going to see her again.”

 

“Stop calling me ‘Babe’!”

 

“What you hate when I call you that now?” Peter looked unimpressed.

 

“When I’m furious with you yes!” Harry felt like he was talking to a stranger. “Look I don’t know what’s going on with you right now but when you are ready to stop acting like a jerk and talk about it then you can come and find me but until then bye Peter.” Harry moved around Peter and stomped off, ignoring the calls for his name until they stopped.

 

* * *

 

It was impossible for Harry to enjoy his drink when he had ton constantly stare at that girl’s number written so neatly and cute for his boyfriend. Harry would admit that he felt way more satisfied than he should, dumping the cup down the trash. He thought his day couldn’t get any worse he finds Spider-man attacking Dr. Toomes. He couldn’t see what Peter and the rest of the city saw in that menace. He literally just tried to frame his professor for a crime he didn’t do after doing his time in prison. Some hero he was. Safe to say he was having a bad day. Peter hadn’t called or texted Harry so he was surprised to see him sitting in the café that morning and thankfully without those ridiculous shades.

 

“Harry,” Peter raised his hand to catch his attention. No, H.O or babe has the evil spirit that's possessed Peter’s body finally left and returned his boyfriend. Maybe. It was too soon to say and he was still pissed so he met Peter with a glare. He watched the brunette shrink in his chair and good he needs to see the guilt on Peter’s face before starting this talk.

 

Harry took the seat right across from Peter, “So.”

 

Peter's eyes widened at the sudden assault. His hands reached for the cup in front of him and push it towards Harry, “Should I start with the apology shake?” There was that cute dorky smile on Peter’s face that Harry wanted to give in to but the attitude from Peter yesterday was still fresh in his head and he kept up his cold act.

 

“If we aren’t going to talk I could just take this and leave,” Harry took the shake and sucked on the straw.

 

“Okay, I know I deserve this,” Peter gestured to Harry and his behaviour. Harry could see a slight pout from Peter’s bottom lip. “I’ve been an absolute jerk lately and I am so sorry Harry.”

 

“Is this apology for the flirting yesterday in particular?” Harry crossed his arms.

 

“Well, yes? No? For everything really and how I’ve been acting for the past few days.”

 

“Great,” Harry said, “because that hurt Peter.” He tried to hide the tiny crack in his voice.

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t myself yesterday. I was an idiot and I promise it will never happen again.” Harry didn’t feel he could be angry at Peter for much longer considering how sincere he sounded. “It’s just been tough,” Peter continued, “I’ve just been dealing with a lot between school and my job.”

 

“Peter, I’m not just your boyfriend, I’m your best friend,” Harry grabbed Peter’s hand, “I’m here for you.”

 

“I know,” Peter squeezed his hand back. Harry smiled and sucked on his shake. Peter was back to normal or as normal as Peter Parker could get. “So, am I forgiven?” Peter asked with a small smiled.

 

Harry hummed, “Maybe after an apology blueberry muffin.”

 

“Coming right up,” Peter jumped out of his seat and placed a giant kiss on Harry’s cheek. Harry loved his science-loving, geeky, awkward boyfriend and was glad to have him back

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at the series and this pairing. Tell me what you guys think. I'm actually quite liking this pairing and have a couple ideas for it. Comment!


End file.
